


Chemicals

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 14:13:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4062970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Niall are best friends. No more, no less. </p><p>Sure when Niall was experimenting with his sexuality he may have dropped a hint here and there that he'd like to try things out with Liam but nothing ever happened. Liam had a girlfriend whom he loved very much and still does.</p><p>However when they wander into an odd little shop, asking for directions they find themselves accidentally drenched in a mysterious liquid. Now both of them find themselves plagued with images and thoughts that are far more than friendly. </p><p>How long can they keep those thoughts at bay? </p><p>And how long can they resist the chemicals pulling them together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chemical Spill

“It’s a bit strange innit?”

Niall looked up from where he was closely examining his phone. He and Liam were supposed to be meeting Louis and Harry for lunch at some new place but had gotten themselves lost in the process.

“What’s strange?” he replied.

“Harry and Louis. Together.” Liam said.

 “Wasn’t so weird when we first met and everyone was fooling around.”

“I wasn’t.” Liam protested.

Niall rolled his eyes, “Fine when everyone but you was fooling around it wasn’t strange. Why do you think it’s strange now?”

Liam shrugged, “It’s all sudden like. I mean a couple of months ago Lou was dating Eleanor and Harry was dating whoever that blonde was and now they’re together. Even when they were fooling around back in the day they never actually put a label on it. It’s all kind of surreal.”

Niall shrugged and glanced back at his phone. He was too busy trying to follow the very poor directions Harry had texted him that morning so they could find said couple to worry about why after all this time they’d decided to officially hook up. Turn left the lamp post? Which one? Next time he was getting directions from Louis.

It had been four years since they’d all first met. Niall had been working at a coffee shop that his friend Harry had frequented and where they’d met Zayn. In turn he had introduced them to his roommate Louis and Louis’ friend Liam. The lot of them had soon hit it off and started hanging out on a regular basis.

Not long after they had started hanging out Louis and Harry had started fooling around. Niall had always known that Harry had cared more about the person than what was between their legs so when Harry had gone after Louis he hadn’t been surprised. Louis was good looking with pretty blue eyes and as Harry said, ‘the most perfect ass on the face of the earth’.

A few weeks after Harry and Louis had started their fling Zayn had come onto Niall. They were at party of a few of their friends were hosting and had been talking about Louis and Harry. It had come up that they were both curious and thanks to the copious amounts of alcohol both had consumed one thing had led to another and they’d ended up in a closet with their hands in one another’s pants.

He and Zayn had only hooked up a couple of times after that while Louis and Harry’s thing kept going for a few more months. However through all that time Liam had been the only one of the lot of them that hadn’t been experimenting. At the time he’d had Danielle and had only had eyes for her.

Not that Niall hadn’t tried though. When Liam and Danielle had broken up the blonde had dropped more than few subtle hints that if the Wolverhampton lad was interested Niall was too but he’d never taken the bait. Instead he started dating Sophia who he was still with.

Things had eventually fizzled out between Zayn and Niall as well as Louis and Harry but they’d all stayed friends. Even after Zayn had moved a couple months previous to be closer to his fiancée Perrie they had remained close. Honestly they all though that all of it was behind them. Then one night about 2 weeks previous they had all gotten a text from Harry that when opened revealed him and Louis, cuddled up and both hardly covered by a sheet, along with a caption that said ‘We’re dating’ and that had been that.

Niall sighed as he read the sixth nonsensical direction, “I have no idea where we are.”

“Let me see the directions.” Liam said holding his hand out for the phone which Niall willing gave over.

Liam read over them for a moment before his brow furrowed, “’Turn right when you see a blue thing’? Was Harry drunk when he texted you?”

“I’m starting to think so.” Niall sighed.

“Why don’t we just go into this shop up here and see if we’re even close? If not we’ll just call a taxi and hope the drive knows what the hell Harry is talking about.” Liam suggested pointing to a shop a couple spaces down. The area they were in was mostly residential so it wasn’t hard to recognize which one he was talking about.

“Sound good.” Niall replied.

The window on the front of store was decorated with curly purple writing that said ‘Madam Cecelia’s Creations & Concoctions’. Walking inside the dim shop they were instantly assaulted with the smell of herbs and incense. Jars of strange liquids and equally strange objects lined one wall of the store while the other was filled with thick tomes and large chunks of crystal.

“What is this place?” Niall asked looking around.

Liam shrugged and moved close to examine a strange shaped skull on a shelf, “Some sort of New Age shop I imagine. Do you see anyone around?”

Niall shook his head before calling out, “Hello?”

“Someone’s got to be here right? The door was open. Maybe they’re busy in the back.” Liam said.

“There’s sign. Looks like they stepped out for a moment.” Niall said pointing to a small sign on the counter.

“Let’s just look around a bit then. We’ll ask when they get back.” Liam said.

The two of them began to wander around, inspecting the different things around the shop. There were shelves filled with all sorts of knickknacks, trinkets and phials of different things.

“I wonder what all of these are.” Liam said coming to a stop in front of a shelf of jewel colored bottles with yellowing labels that sat on a table in back.

“They look like potions.” Niall replied.

“C’mon Ni, potions don’t exist. They’re probably just perfumes.” Liam said as he started moving the bottles around, trying to see if anything on the bottles were labeled in English.

“ _Pollen desiderii_. I wonder what this one smells like.” Niall said pulling a scarlet colored bottle from amongst the others.

Liam took the bottle from him and pulled the cork from the top, taking a whiff of contents. Immediately he began to cough. It was quite musky with a strong after scent of black pepper and cinnamon along with something stinging.

“Ug. That smells horrible.” Liam said coughing.

Niall leaned forward and smelled as well, frowning as it filled his nose, “That’s terrible.”

 “May I help you?” a woman asked as she stepped out of the back room.

Both of them jumped at the sudden voice, the bottle slipping from Liam’s grasp. The bottle fell hit the table, shattering instantly and splashing both Niall and Liam with the liquid inside.

“Oh! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to startle you.” The woman said walking over.

“No we’re sorry. We’ll pay for the bottle.” Liam said looking down at the shattered fragments of glass on the table.

The woman was quiet for a moment, her eyes apprising the two of them before shaking her head.

“No need. I was at fault.” She said and with that produced a small dust pan and brush.

Leaning forward she quickly brushed the shards into the pan before walking over and dropping them in a bin. Once the pan was put back in place she turned back to Niall and Liam.

“My name is Cecelia. What may I help you gentlemen with today?” she asked.

“Actually we just came in here to ask for directions. We’re supposed to be meeting our friends and we’re a bit lost. Would you happen to know where Lorenzo’s is would you?” Niall asked.

Cecelia nodded, “You’re actually very close. Continue up this corner and then make a left and it will be right ahead of you.”

“Thank you. And sorry again.” Liam said.

“You’re very welcome and please feel free to stop in again.” Cecelia smiled and with waved Niall and Liam left.

Ten minutes later they were walking into the café, Louis and Harry seated at a table near the window talking quietly between themselves. When Niall and Liam approached they both looked up.

“We were starting to think that you were going to stand us up.” Harry said as they both plopped down into chairs.

“We got a little lost.” Liam replied as they sat down with a glare at Harry who suddenly seemed very interested in the hem of the table cloth.

“Well we ordered for you already. The food should be here any moment.” Louis said.

“Thank god I’m starving.” Niall replied.

As if on cue a server appeared, a tray of food balancing on her arm. Carefully she sat the plates down in front of them before heading back. Just as they were digging in though Harry stopped.

“What’s that smell?” Harry asked looking around.

Louis sniffed the air and frowned, “I thought it was the perfume that waitress was wearing. Where is that coming from?”

“It’s probably us.” Liam replied.

“What the hell did you two get into? You smell like a department store cologne counter exploded.” Louis said.

“We stopped to get directions in this weird shop and Liam dropped this potion thing that he was smelling. It got all over us.” Niall answered.

Liam rolled his eyes, “I told you. Potions don’t exist Niall. It was some sort of perfume. Terrible perfume but still perfume.”

“Well regardless you two reek.” Harry replied.

“Thanks Hazza. Love you too.” Liam smirked

“Any time Li.” Harry grinned and went back to his food.

Despite the smell emanating from Liam and Niall the four of them continued eating, the talk turning to Louis and Harry’s new relationship. Apparently it had started as a simple movie night that somehow ended up in Harry’s bedroom. After everything had happened feelings had been brought up and they had decided to make a go of it.

“Well I’m happy for you guys. You make an adorable couple.” Liam said, reaching out to pinch Louis’ cheek as they walked out of the café.

Louis swatted his hand away with a laugh, “Thanks for the support Payno.”

“What kind of friends would we be if didn’t?” Niall asked.

“Shitty ones.” Harry smirked.

With hugs and waves Harry and Louis headed for their car leaving Niall and Liam on the sidewalk.

“So I still have no clue where the hell we are and I’m not about to wander the streets again. You wanna split a cab home?” Niall asked as Harry’s Range Rover disappeared from sight.

“I would but I’m meeting up with Sophia to go shopping.” Liam replied.

“So what are you and Soph going shopping for?” Niall asked as they waited on their cabs to arrive.

“New curtains for the living room. The ones that we have are all faded.” Liam replied.

“Aww…look at you being all domestic.” Niall teased.

A blush bloomed on Liam’s cheeks, “Oh be quiet you donut. You wait until you get a girlfriend and we’ll see how domestic you are.”

Niall laughed, “You’ll still have me beat.”

Liam laughed as well and started to reply when the cabs pulled up to the curb.

“Well that’s us. I’ll talk to you later Ni.” Liam said as they started for the cabs.

“Alright I’ll text you. I’m going home and getting the in the shower. Get the smell of this stuff off me.” Niall laughed.

Suddenly Liam froze as images of Niall in the shower flashed though his mind. Visions of the blonde standing under the spray, his body glistening with water appeared before his eyes.

“Li? Liam? You with me?”

Liam jumped as the blonde’s voice broke through his thoughts. Blinking he saw Niall standing in front of him, completely dry and completely clothed. What had that been about?

“Yeah sorry. I just spaced out for a moment I guess.” He said with a shake of his head.

“Are you feeling okay?” Niall asked.

Liam nodded, “Fine. Anyhow. I’ll see you later mate.”

“See ya.” Niall said and went in for a hug.

Liam was reluctant to go in for a hug but before he could move away the blonde had pulled him in. To his relief the images didn’t appear again, however he did feel Niall stiffen in his arms.

“You okay?” Liam asked as they pulled away.

Niall quickly nodded, his cheeks slightly tinted red, “Y-Yeah fine. I’ll talk to you later.”

“Later.” Liam replied and with waves the both of them climbed into their cabs.  

As the cab pulled away from the curb Liam sat back. What had that whole Niall in the shower thing been about? Why had those images come to him all of a sudden? He didn’t usually think about his friends naked and in the shower. Well…there had been a couple of times when-

No.

He wasn’t gay. He didn’t like guys. He had a beautiful girlfriend who he loved deeply. A girlfriend who he was meeting in a few minutes to look at curtains. With final shake of his head he shoved the incident to the back of his mind.


	2. Images

With a sigh Niall walked into his flat. His brain was spinning in his head like a top. He couldn’t think straight to save his life. He’d hardly been able to stutter out his address to the cabbie to get home.

 Tossing his keys onto the table next to the door he walked to his kitchen, snagging beer from the fridge before collapsing on the couch heavily.

_“What happened back there?”_ he wondered as he took a long drink from the bottle in his hand.

When he had hugged Liam it had been like he’d been electrocuted. The moment their chests had touched a shock, and a rather pleasant one at that, had shot through his body. He knew Liam had noticed since the moment it had he had stiffened but thankfully he’d been able to get out of there fast enough. His body was still tingling from it and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a little hard under the fabric of his jeans.

He hadn’t felt something like this for another guy in a long time. Not since he and Zayn had been fooling around and even then it hadn’t been even close to what he’d just felt with Liam. His friend Liam. His 110%, totally and completely straight friend Liam.

With a sigh he shook his head and leaned forward to grab the remote. There was a game on and if anything would get his mind off of all of this it was football.

Thankfully it did the trick. Any thoughts he’d had about Liam or otherwise were forgotten in lieu of cheering for his team. He knew it would come about late but for the moment he was content.

Before he knew it the game was over though leaving him wondering what to do next. He wasn’t hungry since he hadn’t had lunch that long ago and there was nothing really on TV to watch on a Wednesday afternoon. That’s when a whiff of something strange hit his nose and a moment later he realized it was him.

He was still covered in that stuff and it reeked. He needed a shower. However the memory of the perfume once again stirred the feelings he’d managed to suppress, the tingling returning.

Making his way to his bathroom he toed off his boots and stripped himself of the jeans and t-shirt he wore, tossing them into the hamper. Hopefully he’d be able to get the smell out since those were his favorite jeans and he’d hate for them to smell like whatever that stuff had been forever.

Turning the tap on in the shower he stepped in, letting the warm spray fall over his head. Picking up the soap he scrubbed his body, trying to get the smell of the perfume off his body. All the while he was trying to shake off the tingling however the more he tried the more his body seemed to wander.

Suddenly though he wasn’t in the shower any longer. The steam disappeared and he was on a bed he hadn’t laid in for a few years now.

_The air of the room was thick and warm, Zayn’s body a comfortable weight on top of his as their lips moved together. One of his hands was down the back of Zayn’s jeans, grasping the flesh of his rear while the other explored the inked boy’s chest. He could feel the outline of Zayn’s cock rutting down into his through their pants._

_How many times they’d ended up like this he couldn’t count but each time was just as thrilling and exciting as the one before. By now Zayn knew what he liked and vice versa so it was easy and simple. No work, no mess. Just sex._

_Niall was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt Zayn pull his lips away and his hands start working at the fly of his jeans. A moment later he felt Zayn’s hand around his cock, stroking slowly. His eyes slid shut as Zayn continued his ministrations before leaning forward again, his lips next to Niall’s ear._

_“Have you been thinking about me?”_

_Niall froze. The voice wasn’t Zayn’s._

_“Liam?!”_

_The body on top of him sat back and sure enough looking back at him with cocoa colored eyes was Liam. Turning his eyes down he saw that it wasn’t Zayn’s inked hands wrapped around his cock any longer but Liam’s large and strong ones._

_“W-What-” Niall started to ask._

_“Just relax and enjoy it.” Liam replied and leaned forward, capturing the blonde’s lips._

_Niall kissed back, his eyes slipping closed._

Suddenly his eyes shot open. He wasn’t laying on the bed under Liam’s body any longer but standing in his shower which had now gone cold. Reaching forward he turned off the tap and stepped out but not before noticing the hard on standing between his legs.

“Fucking hell.” Niall sighed knowing that it wasn’t going to go away on its own.

Walking into his room he discarded the towel onto the floor next to the bed before plopping down. Reaching out for his drawer he fumbled around, his hand finally emerging with a bottle of lube. Squirting a fair amount out, he wrapped his hand around himself. The skin was warm as he began stroking his length. His breath hitched in his throat as he ran his thumb over the slit, his eyes sliding shut.

Liam was waiting for him, imprinted on the backs of his lids. He tightened his grip around himself, his hand moving faster as he imagined that it was Liam’s hand on him. He could almost feel Liam’s lips on his, their chests pressing together, their breaths coming in pants.

His hand sped up, slick sounds filling the room as drops of pre-come began to trickle from the tip. His free hand trails down to cup his balls, gently massaging them as he tried to imagine how it would feel to have Liam do this. To touch his body and make him feel like this.

The thought of Liam touching him like he was touch himself spurred him on more, his hand moving faster. He was close, he could feel the tell-tale tightening in his abdomen. With only a few more rough and fast strokes he was coming, Liam’s name leaving his mouth and stars bursting behind his lids as he spilled over his hand and stomach.

Niall collapsed back onto his bed, his chest heaving. He couldn’t remember the last time he had cum that hard nor could he remember the last time Liam had been the star of his fantasies. It had happened before but not for several years. After all Liam was rather fit and Niall could appreciate an attractive lad or two.

Slowly his mind began to clear and he became aware of the rapidly drying cum on his hand and stomach. Reaching beside the bed he grabbed his discarded towel and wiped his stomach and hand off before lazily tossing it into the corner of the room.

He was drained, both physically and mentally. It was barely half four in the afternoon but he was ready for bed. However even as he crawled under the covers he knew it was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is so short! The next chapter with HOPEFULLY be longer! Thanks for reading!


	3. Mistaken Names

Liam collapsed heavily on the couch. Who knew that looking at curtains could be so exhausting? However after looking at every set in the shop they had finally settled on a pair that they both agreed on and that matched the living room enough that they wouldn’t have to redecorate the whole room.

“Tired?” Sophia asked as she plopped down on the couch next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.

“Mhmm.” He nodded resting his head on top of her smaller one.

She sighed, “How about some take away for tea then?”

“Sounds perfect. Thai?” he asked.

Sophia nodded, “You read my mind.”

With that she turned her head long enough to peck his lips before climbing off the couch and heading towards the kitchen to grab the take away menus they kept there. When she returned they scanned them halfheartedly before just ordering their usual. Before long containers stained with the remnants of chicken Pad Thai and curry.

“That was great.” Liam sighed as he played with the tendrils of his girlfriend’s hair which was draped over his legs, her head in his lap.

“It was. How was lunch with the boys by the way? We didn’t get to talk about it earlier.” Sophia said looking up at him.

Suddenly the images he’d somehow managed to suppress reemerged. Niall naked, Niall in the shower, Niall pressed against the wall, Niall on his knees in front of him. Whoa….those last two were new.

“Li? Babe? You there?”

Liam jumped as he realized he’d trailed off yet again.

“Sorry…I just…yeah.” He replied not able to really explain why he’d just gone off into space at random.

“Everything okay?” she frowned.

“Yeah. Lunch was fine.” He replied.

“How were Louis and Harry?”

Liam shrugged, “Just like normal really. Nothing new.”

“Other than the accident right Stinky?” she giggled.

Liam frowned at her. He’d told her all about the incident at the shop and she’d laughed. She’d also been calling him ‘Stinky’ all afternoon.

“Okay I’ve had about enough of that.” Liam said looking at her.

“Really now?” she asked.

He nodded, “Really.”

“What are you going to do to me if I don’t stop?” She smirked.

Liam knew where she was going with this and he smiled in spite of himself, “Well I think if you don’t I’m going to have to teach you a lesson. Now are you going to stop?”

Sophia smiled and looked up at him through her lashes, “Not a chance, Stinky.”

“That’s it!” Liam yelled and before she could blink he had stood up, scooping her up and tossing her over his shoulder.

She laughed like crazy as he took the steps two at a time on the way to their room. Using one hand to push open the door he took a quick stride over to the bed, tossing her on top. Smiling he crawled on top.

“Now are you going to behave or am I going to have to go through with this little punishment?” he smirked and brought his hands down her sides, tickling her.

Sophia gasped with laughter, “No! Please! I’ll behave!”

“Promise?” he replied.

“Yes! Yes! I promise!” she shouted through her laugher.

“Good but just how are you going to make it up to me?” Liam asked.

Sophia lay on the bed for a few moments as her breathing regulated before looking at him, “I can think of a few ways.”

“Which are?” Liam asked.

“Why don’t you lay back and I’ll show you.” She replied and gave him a little push to roll over.

Straddling his waist she leaned down and captured his lips in a deep kiss. He returned it, his hands roaming her body as she did so. A few beats later she broke the kiss and began trailing small pecks down his jaw and neck before moving down his body.

Slowly she unbuckled his belt before undoing the button and zip of his jeans. He watched as she looked up at him with a smile, her hands pulling him from his boxers. Not breaking eye contact she started stroking him to full hardness before wrapping her lips around the tip.

“Fuck.” Liam hissed and reached down, tangling his fingers in her hair as she swirled her tongue.

“How’s that feel Li?”

Liam’s head shot up at the distinctly non feminine voice. Instead of finding his brunette girlfriend he instead saw a familiar blonde Irishman smiling up at him in her place.

“Shit!” he yelled, jumping back.

“What?” Sophia asked looking alarmed.

Liam shook his head and blinked hard. Niall had disappeared and Sophia had returned.

“N-Nothing.” He replied with another shake of his head.

“Are you sure?” she asked moving to sit beside him on the bed.

He nodded, “Completely. Now…where were we?”

With that he wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her closer. He wasn’t sure what had just happened but he wasn’t going to let it stop him from being with his girl. Pulling her to his chest he captured her lips with his.

Hands began to roam and before long their clothes were strewn around the room, the only sounds being the sound of skin on skin and the panting of breath. She was on her hands and knees as he thrust into her from behind, his hands bruisingly tight on her hips.

After one particular thrust he felt her tighten around him making him hiss, his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut as he concentrated on not bursting right then. Once he knew he had control back he slotted his eyes open however for the second time that night he found his girlfriend had disappeared. Stretched out in front of him was an expanse of flushed pale skin, topped off with a head full of short bleach blonde hair.

“Fucking hell, Liam! Harder!” Niall moaned.

Everything around Liam felt fuzzy and strange but right at the same time. It was almost like he was in a dream but at that moment it felt so real that he didn’t care what was going on. The only thing he was concentrated on was hearing Niall cry out again.

Following the Irishman’s request he snapped his hips harder and got his wish. A string of muttered curses left Niall’s mouth as Liam’s dick brushed against his prostate. Smirking to himself Liam delivered another rough thrust that hit the spot again.

A few more quick and well placed thrusts and it was over. Niall came hard onto the sheets beneath his body, his voice hoarsely shouting out Liam’s name. As the blonde’s body spasmed around him Liam lost it and with a final thrust spilled into him.

“Fuck Niall!” he gasped as he rode out his high.

“What?!” A voice shouted and a moment later Liam felt the warmth disappear from under him.

Collapsing back onto the bed he looked around. Niall was gone and Sophia had yet again returned. She stood next to the bed hastily pulling on her clothes, an angry expression etched in her face. His head was foggy after the mind blowing orgasm that had just rocked his body and he wasn’t quite sure what had just happened prompting him to wonder aloud.

“What happened?! What happened?! You just finished yelling Niall’s name Liam!” Sophia said fiercely, stopping in the middle of buttoning her jeans.

Liam felt like he had just gotten punched in the gut. Everything was blurry but somewhere in the lusty haze of it all swam Niall’s face.

“Sophia, baby…I-I’m so sorry! I just…I didn’t-” he sputtered trying to figure out what words would fix this.

“You didn’t what? Cum yelling your best friend’s name? Because that’s exactly what happened. Are you two fucking around?” she asked.

Liam shook his head, “No. Soph you have you believe me. We’re not. I swear. I just…I don’t know what that was. I wish I could tell you but I…I….”

“Well when you figure out what happened let me know okay? Until then I’ll be at a friend’s.” Sophia said before spinning on her heel and walking out of the room.

Liam sighed and buried is face in his hands. What had just happened? Memories of Niall’s body under his flooded his mind. That was the third time that day that visions of his friend naked had popped up before his eyes. What was going on? Why was this happening now?

“Fuck!” he cursed loudly before collapsing back on the bed.

He had half a mind to call Niall and demand to know why the Irishman was appearing to him with increasing frequency in various sexual situations. However as he reached for his phone he realized just how insane he sounded. What would Niall know about his visions and what could he do to help? Besides it was late. He would think this all over in the morning. Maybe by then he’d have a clearer head. With a final sigh he turned over and fell asleep.


	4. Conversations

_To: Harry_

_Hey can I come over? I need to talk to someone_

Niall sighed as he tapped out the message and sent it to Harry before putting his phone down on the bed beside him. It was nearly noon and he was still in bed, too tired to actually get up. He’d hardly slept the night before. Thoughts of Liam in various sexual positions had persisted until early this morning. He would doze off for a little while only to wake up with his cock hard and heavy between his legs.

Suddenly his phone buzzed on the pillow next to him, making him jump as he was pulled out of his thoughts. Looking down he saw Harry’s name flashing back at him from the screen.

_From: Harry_

_Sure. Lou’s heading out. Want to come over now?_

He sent back his confirmation before finally pulling himself out of bed. After a quick and cold shower that involved very little touching of his body for fear of arousing himself for the umpteenth time in the past 24 hours he got dressed and headed out.

“Hey. C’mon in.” Harry said stepping aside to let Niall into his house 20 minutes later.

“Thanks.” Niall nodded as he walked in, Harry shutting the door tight behind him.

Harry led the way into the living room before plopping down on the couch, motioning for Niall to do the same.

“You look rough man.” Harry said with a frown.

Niall sighed, “That’s because I didn’t sleep last night.”

“Why?”

“Because I couldn’t stop thinking.” Niall replied.

“I take it that this is what you wanted to talk to me about?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I…I don’t know what to do Haz. I just can’t stop thinking about him and it’s driving me up the wall.” Niall replied.

Harry frowned, “Him? Do you mean Zayn? I thought that that thing you two had was in the past.” 

“Not Zayn. No.”

“Then who?” Harry asked.

Niall buried his face in his hands, taking a deep breath. After a few seconds he dropped his hands and concentrated on the rug in front of him as he tried to force the words from his mouth. It was some bright red thing that he remembered being in Lou’s old apartment ages ago.

“Ni? You gonna talk or just stare holes into the rug?” Harry asked.

Niall took another deep breath, “Liam. I’ve been thinking about Liam.”

“Liam?” Harry asked after a few beats of silence.

Niall nodded and looked at Harry, “Liam.”

Slowly Harry’s face curled into a smile, “I knew it and Louis owes me 20 pounds!”

“What?” Niall asked confused.

“Louis and I sort of had a bet about you and Liam. It’s been going on for a few years now actually.” Harry replied sheepishly.

“What exactly did this bet involve?” Niall asked a little more than annoyed that two of his best friends had made a bet about him.

“That one of you was in love with the other. Looks like I was right.” Harry grinned.

“I love Liam but I don’t think that is what this is.” Niall replied.

“If it’s not love then what is it?” Harry asked.

“It’s more like…lust.”

“Lust?” he asked.

Niall nodded, “I was hard all last night. That’s why I couldn’t sleep.”

“All because of Liam?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. I just can’t stop thinking about him. Every time I close my eyes he’s there. He’s on his knees or touching me. I can’t shake it.” He sighed.

“Damn. You’ve got it bad, Ni. How long have you been feeling like this?” he asked.

“That’s just it. It’s only been like a day. Since after the lot of us had lunch yesterday. He hugged me and boom, boner.” Niall replied tossing his hands up.

Harry frowned, “A day?”

Niall nodded, “A day. Okay…I mean I’d be lying if I said that I’d never thought of him during a wank but I mean c’mon…he’s fit as hell. But it’s never been like this Haz.”

“Well maybe something happened or something was said that made all of…this happen. What did you do yesterday?”

“Nothing really. I got up, met up with Liam, we got lost off your shitty directions and ended up with that stuff spilled all over us, found you guys, had lunch and then went home which is when everything started.” Niall said ticking the events off on his fingers.

“Wait…what was that part in the middle?” Harry asked.

“We got lost. You really have got to learn how to-”

Harry shook his head, “That’s not what I’m talking about. I’m talking about the part after that. What happened when you spilled that stuff? What was it?”

Niall shrugged, “We don’t know. The woman didn’t tell us. Just gave the two of us a funny look and told us we didn’t have to pay for it.”

“And you seriously didn’t demand to know what it was? Niall it could have been anything! What if it was some sort of hormone shit? That could be why you’re freaking out about all of this.” Harry said, an incredulous look on his face.

“It couldn’t be anything like that. It was some tonic stuff, the place was like an herbal remedy shop. I think the bottle said it was Pollen Desiderii or something.” Niall replied.

At that Harry’s brow furrowed. Reaching forward he swiped his phone off of the coffee table before he quickly began tapping something into it, his fingers moving quickly over the screen. After a few seconds he sighed deeply, his green eyes turning up to look at Niall.

“What?” Niall asked.

“That stuff wasn’t some sort of tonic. It was Sex Pollen.” Harry replied.

“Sex what?” Niall asked.

“Sex Pollen or Pollen of Desire. It makes your senses all go crazy and you get all hot and bothered.” Harry said.

Niall frowned, “Like ecstasy or something?”

Harry shook his head, “It’s not a drug and it’s not addicting. It’s natural stuff. It just kind of screws with your head and makes you like really horny. Usually it comes in a powder form but it does come in a liquid which is more diluted. If it wasn’t you wouldn’t be here. You’d be at home humping your pillow.”

“You know a lot about this stuff.” Niall said as he noticed that Harry had recited all of this without looking at his phone.

Instantly color flooded the Cheshire lad’s cheeks and a sheepish smile curled onto his face, “Lou and I may have…experimented with it a couple times.”

Niall shook his head, “You’re a kinky bastard Styles. Now tell me how the hell I shake this off because I can’t keep living like this.”

“That’s just it. You can’t. It has to work its way out of your system one of two ways.” Harry replied.

“Which are?” Niall asked.

“Well you can just wait until it goes away.”

“Or…?” Niall asked even though he was sure he knew where this was going.

“Or you can have sex with the person that you’re fantasizing about.” Harry replied.

Niall sighed and leaned back on the couch, rubbing his hands over his face, “Well then I guess I’m home bound for the next couple of days. Liam is never going to agree with that. Besides he’d never cheat on Sophia even if he did.”

“Hm.” Harry smirked.

Niall eyed Harry warily, “What?”

Harry’s smile grew, his green eyes twinkling in a way not unlike his boyfriend’s.

“Let’s just say that recently there have been a series of events that have pretty much made your previous statement null and void.” Harry replied.

“Liam broke up with Sophia?” Niall asked.

Harry shrugged, “I’m not at liberty to say but I do know for a fact that Louis received a rather panicked call from one Mr. Liam Payne early this morning and has been over at his place ever since.”

“Is that a yes or a no? Are you actually going to tell me anything or are you going to keep talking like a fuckin’ fortune cookie, Haz? You’re killing me.” Niall replied.

“Look. I can’t tell you anything. It’s not my place. What you need to do is go over to Liam’s and talk to him. That’s my advice. Take it or leave it.” Harry said with a shrug.

Niall sat on the couch, gnawing on his lip for a few moments before nodding, “I need to talk to Liam.”

Before Harry could say anything else Niall had jumped up off the couch and walked out the door, still repeating the same sentence to himself over and over again. Chuckling to himself Harry picked his phone back up and quickly texted Louis. This was going to be interesting.

****

“I can’t believe I did that Lou. I just…I didn’t even realize!” Liam lamented as he lay face down on his bed, Louis sprawled out next to him.  

“Yes. Yes. I know. You’ve been repeating the same thing for the past 2 hours, just in different ways.” Louis sighed as he patted Liam on the shoulder.

Louis wasn’t really sure what to do right now. Out of all of his friends it was most unlike Liam to have a crisis and if he did it was never anything like this. Liam had always been the straight arrow of the bunch. He had Danielle and then he’d had Sophia. He’d never hinted that he may have had any sort of feelings for another guy, let alone the blond Irishman they hung out with.

“I’m sorry. I’m trying to figure out what the hell is going on with me. Everything is so messed up. I mean why did I yell Niall’s name? I haven’t thought about him like in ages.” Liam sighed as he sat up.

Louis frowned and quickly sat up, “Ages? What do you mean by ages? I thought this was a recent development!”

“It is. Well it kind of is.” Liam replied.

“Okay I want to know everything right now. If I have to cough up 20 quid I want to know what the hell is going on.” Louis said.

Liam frowned, “Why do you have to cough up 20 quid?”

“That doesn’t matter.” Louis replied.

Liam shook his head, “Nu-uh. You first.”

Louis sighed, “Fine. I had a bet going with Harry for the past couple of years about you and Niall. I told him that you two being in love with each other was bullshit and he bet me 20. That doesn’t matter though. Out with it Payne.”

Liam gave Louis a long look which let him know that the discussion about the bet wasn’t over but continued nonetheless.

“Back when I broke up with Danielle and you and Harry and Niall and Zayn had your things going on Niall kind of came on to me a couple times. And Niall’s not a bad looking lad and we get on really well and maybe I thought about hooking up with him but then Soph came along.” Liam sighed.

“So if you had never met Sophia you might have actually hooked up with Niall? Is that what you’re saying?” Louis asked.

“Pretty much.” Liam replied.

“Why didn’t you ever say anything to anyone?” Louis asked.

Liam sighed, “I don’t know. I just…I figured it was just a thing. I was lonely and he was there. But now…I don’t know what it was. What it is.”

Louis nodded, trying to figure out what to say to the brown eyed lad sitting next to him when suddenly his phone began to ring in his pocket. Usually he would have ignored it but at the moment he had no idea what to say to Liam so he pulled it out to buy himself some time.

_From: Harry_

_Ni’s in love with Liam and they’ve been exposed to Sex Pollen._

Louis couldn’t help but smile before quickly texting back.

_To: Harry_

_Seriously? Well that explains a lot. We’ve got the same situation over here. What should we do?_

_From: Harry_

_Already have a plan in action. Niall will be arriving any time now._

_To: Harry_

_Well then. I guess I should probably get out of here. Not really keen on seeing them go at it._

_From: Harry_

_I wouldn’t be either. Oh and you owe me £20._

_To: Harry_

_C’mon that bet was old. You’re not going to hold me to that are you?_

_From: Harry_

_Well…I’m sure we can find some way for you to pay it off ;)_

_To: Harry_

_I’ll be home soon._

Smirking to himself Louis tucked the phone back into his pocket before turning to Liam who was staring blankly ahead.

“Well Mate, I think I’m going to head out.” Louis said standing up.

Liam looked alarmed, “Leave?! B-But what do I do about Niall and Sophia? I can’t just let this all go, Lou!”

Louis started to say something when the sound of Liam’s doorbell rang through the house. Liam started to get up to answer it when Louis pushed him back down.

“Don’t worry Li…everything’s going to work out fine.” Louis said with a wink and headed for the front door.

Sure enough standing on the other side, looking like he was about to be sick all over the front mat, was Niall. Upon seeing Louis on the other side of the door his face morphed from ill to something that was equal parts relief and disappointment. Louis smiled at him and gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“He’s upstairs. Don’t worry everything is going to be fine Nialler.”

With a final squeeze of the blonde’s shoulder he headed for his car, mentally wishing them good luck as he drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit of time but I finally got this posted! 
> 
> I may or may not have gotten a little absorbed in the BBC show Merlin...
> 
> But this chapter is finally out so yay! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. Together

Liam lay on his bed looking up at the ceiling as he listened to Louis talk to Niall at the door. Of course he wasn’t 100% sure that it was Niall but something in his gut told him it was. After the previous night he very much doubted that it was Sophia.

He knew he should get up and be a proper host and greet Niall but he couldn’t force himself to move. If he got up and greeted Niall that would mean he would have to face the Irishman and that would mean having to face all of this. Facing all of this meant that he would have to admit to Niall that he was in love with him and then that would mean the end of their friendship which was something Liam just couldn’t handle at the moment. He had lost Sophia. He couldn’t lose his best friend.

As it turned out he didn’t have to move. He heard the sound of footsteps in the hallway and a moment later someone cleared their throat at the door.

“Hey Ni.” Liam said, his eyes not moving from the spot they were locked on on the ceiling.

“How did you know it was me?” Niall asked.

Liam shrugged, “Good guess?”

Niall let out a little chuckle and walked over, the bed dipping as he took a set on the edge.

“So…how’s it going?” Niall asked.

“I wish I could tell you it was going good but at the moment I don’t think I can.” Liam replied.

“Yeah, I heard about Sophia. What happened there?” he asked.

Liam sat up, leaning back against the headboard, silent as he took a moment to figure out what he wanted to say. On one hand he could lie. He could say that they just needed space. However, on the other hand, he could tell the truth. He could spit out the whole sordid tale about the fact that he came crying out Niall’s name while balls deep in his long-term girlfriend.

He wanted to lie. He really REALLY did but he knew that nothing was going to be resolved if he didn’t and frankly he couldn’t keep this up. It was eating him up from the inside out.

“I-I called out someone else’s name when Sophia and were having sex last night.”

Chancing a glance up at the blonde he Niall nod once before running his hands through his hair making it stick up. Liam wanted to reach forward and touch it. Whether he wanted to smooth it down or give it a good tug as he dragged Niall’s lips to his he wasn’t sure. Thankfully he didn’t have to decide as Niall replied.

“You were cheating on Sophia?” Niall asked.

Liam shook his head, “No. Not exactly.”

“What does that mean?” Niall frowned.

“It means that while I wasn’t having actual sex with someone else I was imagining I was. It was their name I called out.” Liam replied.

“W-Whose name did you yell?” Niall asked, his voice shaking.

Liam took a deep breath. It was now or never.

“Yours.” He breathed out.

“My name? Y-You called out my name? You were imagining that it was me that you were with…and not Sophia?”

Liam nodded, “Yeah. I’m sorry. I just… I don’t know what happened. One moment it was her and the next thing I knew it was you and-and I just kept going. I didn’t even realize. The next thing I know is she’s screaming at me and running out. I’m sorry. If you want to flip out and leave too I’ll understand.”

“You think I’m going to leave? Because of something like that?” Niall asked.

“I just told you that I nutted while imagining that I was fucking you. You can’t tell me that doesn’t bother you at least a little.” Liam protested.

A smirk spread across Niall’s face, “You never said that you got off on it.”

Liam felt his face grow warm, “I-I mean…I…”

Niall’s smirk turned into a full on grin and he burst out laughing. Liam couldn’t help himself as his face curled into a smile before he dissolved into laughter himself. What was so funny he had no clue but at least the tension that had been there was thankfully gone.

After a few moments the laughter died away, leaving them in silence again.

“I really am sorry.” Liam said breaking the silence.

“Nothing to be sorry for Li. You’re not the only one who’s been going through a crisis the last 24 hours.” Niall replied.

“What are you on about?” Liam asked.

Niall sighed, “Ever since yesterday, ever since we left that restaurant, I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.”

“What do you mean you can’t get me out of your head?” Liam asked.

“Just that. Every moment I move I can’t stop thinking about you. And then…” Niall replied.

“And then what?” Liam asked.

Niall let out a breathless laugh, “I-I must have jerked off 20 times last night. By the time I finally got it to stay down nothing was coming out.”

“Oh wow.” Liam replied, his brain struggling for an appropriate reaction.

“Yeah. But at least it’s all temporary.” Niall replied.

“Temporary?” Liam asked.

Niall frowned, “Louis didn’t tell you?”

“Apparently not. How do you know this is all temporary?” Liam demanded.

“Remember that stuff that we spilled all over ourselves at that shop? Turns out it’s something called sex pollen. It makes your libido go crazy for a while. Harry told me about it. Apparently we didn’t get the strong stuff though, that comes in powder.” Niall replied.

“And just how long does this last?” Liam asked.

Niall shrugged, “He didn’t say. He said there was another way to get the pollen out of our systems faster but I don’t imagine you want to go that route.”

“How do you know? What is it? I can’t take this Niall. I need to do something I have to go and get Sophia back.” Liam replied.

Niall sighed and ran his hand through his hair, the bleached strands sticking up in its wake.

“I can’t believe Louis didn’t tell you all of this,” he muttered before turning back to look at the brown eyed boy.

“The only way to get this out of our system is to have sex, Liam.”

Liam frowned, “Why didn’t it work for me then?”

Niall rolled his eyes, “Not with other people Liam.”

“Then wh-OH!” Liam replied, his eyes widening as it dawned on him.

“Oh yeah.” Niall nodded.

Liam stood up and began pacing, “Niall…that’s insane! We can’t! We’re friends! And-And even if I did think this would be possible you…you wouldn’t want to do it! Would you?!”

Niall stayed silent as Liam swung to face him.

“You…you don’t…do you, Niall?” Liam asked.

Niall sighed, “I don’t know what I want anymore.”

“What are you talking about?” Liam asked.

“I don’t fucking know what I want anymore, Liam!” Niall repeated loudly.

“I don’t know! Before this…all of this I thought I knew what I wanted. I thought I was over all of this! I thought I was over you!”

Niall turned and looked at Liam, attempting to gauge his reaction. In all the time they’d been friends Liam had been the one that he’d been able to read like a book. But now? Now he couldn’t tell what Liam was thinking. His face was blank and his eyes matched.

“Liam I-” Niall started but a moment later he was silent.

Liam had moved around the bed in three quick strides and captured his mouth. At first Niall stood in shock, his body rigid but a moment later his body relaxed against Liam’s, his lips moving along with the other boy’s.

A moment later they broke away, gasping.

“Been waiting to do that for years.” Liam said.

“Why’d you wait so long?” Niall asked.

“Too scared.”

“And you’re not now?”

Liam shook his head, “No.”

Niall smirked, “Good.”

With that Niall grasped Liam’s t-shirt and spun them around, pushing him to the bed. Still smirking he straddled Liam’s hips before bringing their lips together for a second time. The kiss quickly became heated and clothes seemed to just fall away as hands began to roam. Before either of them knew it they were both naked.

“Still sure you want to do this?” Niall asked looking at Liam.

“Completely.” Liam nodded.

Niall smiled, “Then let’s do this.”

*******

“Suppose we should leave this bed eventually.”

Niall looked up from where his head was resting on Liam’s chest, “We just left the bed.”

Liam chuckled, “Getting up to get a drink is not leaving the bed. I mean we should probably eventually get up and shower and put some clothes on.”

“Shower sounds good to me.” Niall grinned as he wiggled his eyebrows.

“You’re seriously insatiable.” Liam smirked.

“Mmm…think I still have some of that stuff in my system.”

Liam rolled his eyes, “We both know that wore off ages ago…rounds ago.”

“I was the one holding the stuff when it dropped. Maybe I got more of it.” Niall replied.

“Actually we were both holding it so we got sprayed with just as much.” Liam corrected him.

“You have to take all the fun out of this don’t you?” Niall frowned.

Liam smiled, “Just pointing out the truth.”

“Still a spoil sport.” Niall replied.

“I’ll show you a spoil sport!” Liam replied and turned over, pinning Niall’s body below him before capturing his mouth.

He pulled away a few moments later, “Still as spoil sport?”

“Yeah. But that’s why I love you.” Niall grinned.

Liam couldn’t help but smile, “You love me?”

Niall laughed, “Of course I do you knob.”

Liam smiled, “I love you too.”

“OH MY GOD DID WE JUST WITNESS THE FIRST I LOVE YOU’S?!”

Both Niall and Liam jumped, Niall biting down onto Liam’s lip.

“Owwww!” Liam moaned as he sat up checking his lip for blood.

Looking to the door he saw Harry and Louis smiling like a pair of Cheshire cats.

“Jesus do you just walk into people’s houses?” Niall asked frowning at the both of them.

“Well first off you don’t live here, Ni.” Harry said.

“And second we knew that you’d both probably ignore our calls because you were too busy with each other.” Louis replied walking into the room and plopping himself at the foot of the bed.

“And how did you know that we weren’t still busy?” Liam asked.

Harry shrugged as he joined his boyfriend, “Just took a guess. We figured that it probably would have worked itself out of your systems already. And if not we’d figured we’d get a free show.”

“You’re terrible.” Liam frowned.

“So I guess you two…worked things out?” Louis asked.

“You could say that.” Niall replied, his cheeks tinged red.

“Good. Don’t know what we would have done if you’d both kept it up. Still waiting for my 20 pounds though.” Louis said looking at Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes, “I thought after this morning we were even.”

Louis shrugged with a smirk, “Maybe we’re not.”

“You’re as bad as Niall.” Liam replied with a shake of his head.

“Well now that we know that you’re okay we should probably get going. C’mon Lou.” Harry said getting up.

“Aww…but I didn’t get my show.” Louis whined.

Harry grinned and pulled Louis against his body, “If you behave on the way home maybe I’ll give you a show.”

Louis grinned, “Right. Well boys congratulations, we’ll be seeing you!”

With that he grabbed Harry’s hand and pulled him towards the door, the brunette boy just managing a proper goodbye as he dragged away.

Niall laughed, “Our friends are nuts.”

Liam nodded, “Agreed.”

“But if it wasn’t for them we never would have gotten together.” Niall replied.

“Good point. I guess I’m glad then.” Liam grinned.

Niall smiled and leaned in, “What a coincidence. Me too.”  

**Author's Note:**

> This the first time I've written guy on guy in a long time and I hope you enjoy it! Comments and constructive criticism are always welcome!


End file.
